starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Detector
This article describes the Unit Type (StarCraft) or Attributes (StarCraft II). For information on the device, see here. A detector is a unit or structure with the ability of detection it is able to reveal camouflage, permanently cloaked, burrowed, or hallucinations enemy units. Having enough detectors across the map is an important aspect of any player's strategy, as they will provide forewarning on potentially fatal attacks from otherwise unstoppable hidden units. While every race and faction has a mobile detector unit, they also have a passive stationary defense building that provides detection, such as photon cannons, missile turrets, and spore colonies. Detector buildings lack the mobility of units, but make up for it by being much more durable and by being equipped with more powerful weapon systems. Regardless of which race a player uses, if the opponent uses cloaked or burrowed units, having a detector in your army before engaging your opponent is pivotal. StarCraft Detectors can be stationary (buildings) or mobile (units). Once a detector uncovers a cloaked unit, any friendly unit can fire on it. This capability is especially critical when faced with a ghost targeting a nuclear missile or an arbiter providing cover for a number of units. Detector units trapped in Lockdown or hit by Optical Flares will lose their ability to detect. Detectors Protoss * Observer * Photon cannon Terran * Scanner Sweep (ComSat station ability) * Missile turret * Science vessel * Spider mines can sense and attack cloaked ground units. Mines do not reveal cloaked units, however. Zerg * Overlord * Spore colony Special Abilities Ensnare, maelstrom, plague, stasis field and lockdown will reveal cloaked protoss and terran units caught in their areas of effect for the ability's duration. Burrowed zerg units are unaffected by these abilities except stasis fieldwhile burrowed, but if hit by these abilities while above ground, they will be revealed if they burrow. Irradiate reveals all cloaked units it affects and also affects burrowed zerg units. EMP shockwave will not affect protoss cloaked units or zerg burrowed units, but terran ghosts and Wraiths will be affected and lose all their energy, causing them to immediately decloak. Non-Buildable Detectors These detectors can not be built/transformed/warped by any worker unit. Terran *Traps Zerg *Cerebrates *Overmind *Second Overmind StarCraft II Units in Starcraft II are tagged with one or more attributes that determine bonus damage, affect targeting, and/or can influence spells and abilities. List of Detectors In StarCraft II detectors can reveal cloaked, permanently cloaked, burrowed, or hallucinations enemy units.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 The Detector units, categorized by race, are listed below. Protoss *Mothership (Trouble in Paradise) (Nova Covert Ops only) *Observer *Oracle (Envision Ability) (Revelation ability (Legacy of the Void and Co-op Missions mode)) *Photon cannon *Purifier (Safe Haven on Level Brutal) *Zeratul (Legacy of the Void only) *Havoc (Co-op Missions mode) *Fenix (Co-op Missions mode (Cybros arbiter mode with Observation Protocol upgrade)) *Xel'naga watcher (Co-op Missions mode) *Tesseract cannon (Co-op Missions mode) *Tesseract monolith (Co-op Missions mode) Terran *Auto-turret (Tychus Co-op Missions) *Eradicator (Nova Covert Ops and Miner Evacuation Co-op Missions only) *Ghost (Nova Covert Ops only (in front of their sight)) *Sensor drone (Nova Covert Ops only) *Gun turret *Imperial witness (Co-op Missions) *Kill bot *Missile turret *Raven **Raven Type-II (Co-op Missions) **Theia Raven (Co-op Missions) *Science vessel *Nova Terra (Nova Covert Ops and Co-op Missions mode) *Lt. Nikara (Co-op Missions with upgrade) *Nux (Co-op Missions with upgrade) *Vega (Co-op Missions with upgrade) *Warhound turret (Co-op Missions) *Sonar drone (Nova Covert Ops (Sonar Pulse)) Zerg *Blightbringer *Dehaka (Co-op Missions only with upgrade) *Impaler colony *Infested missile turret *Units with Ocular Symbiote from Queen *Sarah Kerrigan (Wings of Liberty only) *Leviathan *Omega worm *Overseer **Mecha Overseer (Co-op Missions) *Spore cannon *Spore crawler **Mecha spore crawler (Co-op Missions) *Primal wurm Other *Hybrid behemoth *Hybrid dominator *Hybrid reaver (Heart of the Swarm) *Maar *Super Gary (Co-op Missions) Spells and Abilities The following abilities will reveal burrowed, cloaked, or hallucinated units for a short time. Achievements References Category:Attributes Category:Unit Abilities Category:Terran security